New Beginnings
by Ylvalie
Summary: This story is set after the seventh HP book. "New Beginnings" is the "sequel" to "All that was between us". Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron and the others have finished their education at Hogwarts and now they're about to embark on the adventure of adulthood. Dramione, Friendship, Good vs Evil.
1. The Beginning in the End

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters of the book. They are the property of J.K Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only_

"It's quant," Hermione said when they ambled into the small London flat.

"It's a shoebox!" Draco protested, his eyes moving over the small space to finally land on the tiny stove in the kitchen. Their conversation had become routine. It seemed growing up at the manor had made him accustomed to a certain standard. A standard which this flat seriously lacked. And that went for all the twenty or so flats they'd viewed that summer.

"You always say that!" Hermione said irritably "You know, I'm starting to think that you don't want to live with me." He watched her cross her arms over her chest. The landlady who'd let them into the space cleared her throat.

"I'll let you look around shall I?" she said quietly before she turned and walked back down the stairs. Draco watched her leave before turning to Hermione.

"Don't be ridiculous, you know I want to live with you. It's just.." he started but Hermione cut him off.

"It's just what? What does it matter where we live as long as we're together?" she asked. Draco knew she was ultimately right. But that didn't stop him feeling that this place was wrong. He sighed at the thought that this wretched place was about the only thing they could afford at the moment.

"Fine, but as soon as we can afford to, we're moving", he said defeated.

"You mean it? We can live here?" she asked and he smiled at her excitement. She can be excited for the both of us, he thought and nodded to her.

"Excellent! I'll go sign the paperwork," she said rushing down the stairs. Draco slumped down on the worn leather sofa by the window, frowning at the yellowing wallpaper coming off the walls and the cracks in the ceiling. Then he cast a glance out the window and was pleased to see that the view wasn't half bad. Their building overlooked a small park and there were children playing on the swings.

"All done," Hermione announced as she returned. She sat down on the sofa next to him and rested her head against his chest.

"All it needs is some love and a lick of paint," she said and Draco chuckled. What it needed was a demolish, but he didn't tell her that.

"I'll ask the guys to help with moving this weekend, shall I?" Hermione asked and Draco knew "the guys" to mean Harry and Ron. He grunted in response. It was strange really, that his two sworn enemies had now become his, there was no other word for it, _friends_. He guessed they'd always been alright, it had been him, Draco who'd been awful. But not anymore. He was a changed man and it was mostly Hermione's doing. He kissed the top of her head.

"I can't wait to turn this into our place, you know?" she said and he could tell she was already sifting through fabric samples and paint swatches in her head.

"Me too," he said attempting to picture the flat in bright, fresh paint. But all he saw was peeling wallpaper, cracks and he'd just noticed a dark stain on the rough wooden floor.

"I'll pick up some paint after work tomorrow, do you have a preference?" she asked.

"No, I trust your taste," he said. He'd forgotten that Hermione was starting her internship at the Ministry that following day. He'd tried to be excited for her. But her interning at the Ministry left him feeling useless. He still had no clue what he wanted to do for a living and was starting to believe he didn't possess a scrap of ambition. Furthermore, Hermione working at the Ministry meant her seeing a lot more of Nathan Blakely. The handsome Ministry worker who'd been captured alongside Hermione by Nightshade earlier that year. Draco felt sure that they living so close together under those conditions had left a strong bond between them. And it was an understatement to say Draco didn't like the thought of Blakely being Hermione's immediate supervisor.

But at least the Ministry had sacked that lunatic Jenkins who'd leaked Hermione's personal information to Nightshade. Draco stroked Hermione's hair, thinking about how Nightshades operation had unravelled after The Orders rescue operation and how his parents had been brought in for questioning. Narcissa had gone free due to insufficient evidence against her. This had left Draco feeling relieved. Not because he believed his mother to be innocent, but because he couldn't bear the thought of her in Azkaban. His father on the other hand could rot in the Wizard prison for all he cared. And from the looks of it that would indeed be his fate. Lucius was currently being held awaiting trial and Draco was scheduled to testify against him later that summer.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

"Nothing that you should worry your pretty little head about," he said before leaning into kiss her.

Hermione woke up in her parent's house the following day feeling nervous. It was her first day at the Ministry. Nathan had told her she'd nothing to worry about and that she'd be an immediate success. But that was the exact root of her anxiety. What would they expect of the girl who'd spent the previous year crushing Nightshade and still managed to get all her N.E.W.T: s? She felt burdened by her own merits. What if she couldn't live up to the Ministry's expectations? Hermione felt a pang of yearning for Harry. Her best friend knew all about what it was like to have people counting on your success.

She got dressed in front of her bedroom mirror and pinching her cheeks she brought colour to her face. Then she straightened her dress and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You can do this," she told her reflection before heading out the door.

"Whoa, you look great!" Draco said when he saw her. He stood leaned against the doorway to the bathroom with a toothbrush dangling from his mouth. It hadn't been easy convincing her parents to let Draco stay at their house until he and Hermione found a place of their own. And the only one who seemed unperturbed about the arrangement was Draco. Something that had surprised Hermione. She crinkled her nose at him.

"Really? It doesn't look like I'm trying too hard?" she asked reaching over to wipe toothpaste from his chin.

"Yes. No, wait - Is that a trick question?" Draco asked watching Hermione biting her lip anxiously.

"Would you please stop doing that," Draco said, his eyes fixed on Hermione's bottom lip. They hadn't slept together in weeks and he was beginning to lose his mind. He struggled to fall asleep at night, knowing she was on the other side of the wall.

"Sorry," Hermione mumbled, ceasing biting her lip at once. But the damage was already done, he couldn't help himself but stepped towards her. In an instant his hands were in her hair and he was kissing her forcefully. She moaned quietly and Draco felt adrenalin pump through his veins. There was only one thought in his head now and his hands ran eagerly over her curves when...

"Draco, we can't," Hermione said when she pulled away from him.

"But you want to," Draco challenged.

"Of course I want to," she said looking annoyed "you think this is easy for me?"

"Sorry. I'm just.." he started, but she cut him off.

"I know. Me too," Hermione said in a weak smile.

"Anyway, good luck today," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek and he felt hollow watching her scurry down the stairs.

Hermione took a deep breath as she reached the phone booth. This is it, she thought when she pushed the door opened and got inside. She dialled the magical number and felt herself being transported down into the ground. Everything went pitch dark before she was greeted by the sight of the great entrance hall. It was bustling with Ministry witches and wizards on their way to work. Several of them glanced at their clocks and most carried briefcases. Hermione hesitated. They all looked so grown up. And there she was – feeling like a child dressed in her mother's clothing.

"Hermione," she heard a voice call out to her right and was relieved to see it was Nathan, or Mr Blakely as she had to call him now that he was her boss.

"Mr Blakely," she said with a weak smile and reached out her hand in greeting.

" _Mr Blakely,"_ Nathan said raising an eyebrow, "and a handshake?" he continued when he noticed Hermione's outstretched hand. He shook his head and pulled her into a hug. Feeling slightly taken a back at this, Hermione stumbled into him.

"Nathan, you're my boss," she spoke into his shoulder in a muffled voice. Nathan released her and took a step back.

"Right, but do we seriously need all these platitudes? We're friends Hermione," he said smiling.

"I know that, I just think it'd be better if we stayed professional in the office," she said straightening her dress.

"Alright then, Miss Granger, let me show you to your office," Nathan said gesturing towards the lifts.

"My office? But I'm only an intern," she asked perplexed.

"Yes, however you're in luck. The department of Magical Creatures has been one person short since Jenkins left so you'll be getting my old office. It's about the size of a broom closet but I think it will suffice," he said leading her to the lifts.

They stepped inside and Hermione felt a jolt in her stomach as the lift swished upward.

"You'll find that our department is quite overworked at the moment. Mostly due to the head of our department being locked up in Azkaban. But also because we just got word of a ring of illegal dragon dealers operating in Britain," Nathan went on.

"Dragon dealers?" Hermione asked, "But there hasn't been anything about that in the Prophet".

"That's because its top secret. Frankly we have no idea how to find out who these idiots are or their location," he sighed.

"But then how do you know," Hermione started but Nathan answered her before she'd finished.

"That they exist? Well, we got a tip from an anonymous source. Our guess is that it came from a dissatisfied customer. Anyway, we checked his information and it seems legit," he said and then "Pity he didn't give us any names though."

Hermione clung to Nathans every word as the lift pulled them left and right through the crevices of the Ministry.

"This is us," Nathan said once they'd stopped and lead her from the lift and into a dimly lit office floor. There were papers zooming through the air and Hermione heard people talking agitatedly from inside its offices.

They walked to the far end of the corridor and stopped outside a gleaming black door. Nathan pulled out his wand and muttered something. Hermione heard the door click open.

Her eyes widened as they walked inside. The room was deep purple and there were velvet curtains hanging from the tall windows.

"So this is my office," Nathan said gesturing towards a mahogany desk and green studded chair.

"Your office is right through here which means you have to walk through my office to get to it. An inconvenience, but you'll get used to it. I did," he continued and showed her through a door to their left. Her office was significantly smaller than his. It had the same purple walls but her desk chair was a dusky grey. Hermione frowned at the heaping piles of papers stacked on top of her desk.

"Yeah, sorry about all that," Nathan said apologetically, "It's just I'm really behind on paperwork and I was hoping you could help me catch up."

Hermione nodded. Being that she was very efficient and eager to get to work she didn't mind it much.

"I would introduce you to the others, it's just that they're all very busy at the moment," he said.

"I understand," she answered, making her way to her desk.

"Well then, I'll let you get to it. Call me if you need me," Nathan said before leaving her alone.

Hermione felt giddy. She could hardly believe where she was – working for the Ministry of Magic from her very own office. Anxious to prove herself, Hermione sat down behind the desk and sifted through the papers, categorizing them into neat piles. There were reports on accidental killings of unicorns, illegal breeding of thestrals, confiscation of dragon eggs and an angry letter from a woman whose neighbour had let his niffler run amok in her back garden. Then there were a bunch of documents concerning magical creatures Hermione had never even heard of.

She was grateful that she'd carefully read the material sent to her from the Ministry in the weeks leading up to her internship. She knew all the abbreviations by heart which made it easy for her to type out the reports and approving them was easy since she was familiar with all the relevant laws. By the end of the day all the paperwork had been filed and she could tell Nathan was impressed when he came into her office.

"I had expected it to take you at least a week to get through all that," he said sounding astonished.

"It's not that difficult once you have a system," Hermione said snapping her copy of "Magical creatures – laws and legislation" shut.

"You know I'd like to celebrate your successful first day at the Ministry," Nathan said and then, "Do you think that boyfriend of yours would mind if I took you to dinner?"

"Oh, he would," Hermione answered frowning, "but luckily he doesn't have a say in who I choose to have dinner with."

"Does that mean you will have dinner with me then?" Nathan asked her and she nodded.

"Excellent, I thought we could go to that new Italian place on Brewer street," he suggested.

"But that's a muggle place," Hermione said.

"Yes and I would think you'd be familiar with them considering that you _are_ muggleborn," he said raising an eyebrow. Hermione laughed.

"Of course. I just sometimes forget that you are too," she said.

Draco was pacing the floor of his bedroom feeling agitated. It had been hours since he'd received the owl from Hermione with a note telling him she'd be late. Draco was convinced that wherever she was and whatever she was doing Blakely was with her. And he fucking hated that guy, even more now that he was Hermione's boss. Jealousy roared in his chest and he craved to hunt them down, knowing full well he couldn't. Instead he went to his dresser and pulled a bottle of Ogden's from its top drawer. He took a swig straight from the bottle and felt a warm sensation in his throat as he recalled the image of Hermione from that morning. She'd been wearing a black dress that stretched over her curves and Draco hadn't been able to keep his hands off her. No doubt that slimeball Blakely wanted to touch her too. Perhaps he already had, Draco thought groaning.

His heart raced and he slumped down on the bed feeling dizzy, the bottle of whisky still clutched in his hand. He mustn't think like that, Hermione was the most trustworthy person he knew and she wouldn't do anything so reckless as to have an affair. Draco panted waiting for his last thought to sink in, when he heard the sound of the door downstairs. He could tell it was Hermione coming up the stairs and in one swift move he'd put down the bottle and charged from the bedroom. He stopped when he saw her. She looked flushed and her hair which had been so neatly pinned up that morning was untamed.

"Granger, where the hell have you been?" Draco hissed at her.

"I sent you an owl," Hermione started.

"Oh, so that's all it takes now is it? An owl? No explanation, no regard for any plans I had for us. Just an owl telling me you'll be late," he asked angrily, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Draco, it was my first day and Nathan wanted to take me to dinner to celebrate," Hermione said exasperated.

"You went on a date with him?" Draco asked heatedly. He could feel his blood cooking now and his hands closed into fists.

"Don't be ridiculous! And keep your voice down," she whispered looking thoroughly peeved.

"He's your boss! What the fuck are you doing having dinner with him?" Draco asked.

"He's my friend," Hermione corrected him.

"Are you honestly that naïve? Do you honestly think that after all those nights you spent together on that island - he wants to be your friend?" Draco said in a statement rather than question. He knew it wasn't fair of him to bring up the time she'd spent on the Island. She hadn't exactly been there by choice and if Draco had done a better job looking after her she wouldn't have been captured in the first place.

"Don't you come dragging with that rubbish," she said threating "you know nothing even remotely romantic happened between us on that island".

"Do I?" Draco challenged. His behaviour was inexcusable but he didn't care. He wanted Blakely out of Hermione's life and felt he would go through any lengths to ensure that. Even at the cost of losing her? Asked a voice in his head. He ignored it and continued to glare at Hermione.

"I'm not having this discussion with you when you are like this. I'm going to bed," Hermione declared and she went to her bedroom, closing the door hard behind her. Draco stared after her.


	2. Going the distance

Draco and Hermione didn't greet each other coming down to breakfast the next morning. They sat down opposite from each other and glared at one another across the table. There was a tense silence before Mrs Granger spoke.

"You came in rather late yesterday," she said to Hermione and Draco scoffed.

"Yes, I had dinner with Mr. Blakely after work," she said ignoring Draco.

"Dinner?" Mr Granger asked putting down his newspaper "you must've had a successful first day for him to take you dinner."

"It was satisfactory," Hermione answered matter-of-factly. _I bet it was_ , Draco thought darkly eyeing her over the top of his juice glass.

"So, tell me, what are they having you doing?" Mr Granger pressed on.

"Paperwork mostly," Hermione answered. Draco's attention shifted to her outfit. She was wearing a tight blue shirt and his eyes lingered on its unbuttoned top button. He wondered if she'd left it like that on purpose.

"Well that's to be expected in the beginning," Mr Granger said before turning to Draco.

"So, vampire boy, have you given any more thought to your career plans?" he asked and Draco saw Mrs Granger shoot her husband a stern look. _Vampire boy_ had become his new nickname since coming to live with them. Draco didn't mind it much. He could hardly blame Mr Granger for having difficulties adjusting to his daughter dating a former Death Eater.

"Not really," he said in an off-hand voice before taking a bite of his toast, ignoring the man's disapproving expression as he did so.

"Well, I really think you should give the matter some thought" he said.

"Yes, sir," Draco said.

Silence fell upon the room again and Draco hurried to finish his plate. He thanked Mrs Granger for breakfast and went back upstairs. He could hear Hermione leaving for work and felt like a prat for not having said good-bye. But it couldn't be helped, they'd still been angry with each other and it was difficult clearing the air with Hermione's parents around. It would all get better once they'd moved, Draco thought. He knew he'd crossed a line last night. She'd never given him a reason not to trust her and was unfair of him to suggest otherwise. He walked over to telephone sitting on his nightstand. He dialled the number which was scribbled the notepad next to the phone and held the receiver to his ear, hoping he was holding it correctly. Muggle contraptions like phones and televisions still felt very much unfamiliar to him. He listened to the sound of the dial.

"Harry," answered a voice on the other side.

"Potter? Potter can you hear me?" Draco asked loudly.

"Yes, Draco I can hear you," Harry answered and then "and there's no need to shout".

"Fine, I'm calling to ask whether you're going to the Ministry today?" Draco asked him.

"I am," Harry said.

"Good. Could you let me into the office to visit Granger?"

"I could, but wouldn't it be easier to have Hermione do that herself?" Harry asked.

"Yes, well. I wanted to surprise her," Draco said.

"Hermione doesn't like surprises," Harry said and Draco thought he could detect a note of suspicion in his voice.

"Would you stop being a prat and just do it," Draco said irritably.

"Well, how can I refuse now that you ask so politely," Harry said sarcastically. Draco said nothing and Harry continued.

"Fine, meet me outside the visitor's entrance at noon," Harry said before Draco heard the line disconnecting.

A few hours later, Draco stood leaned against the telephone booth holding a bouquet of red roses. A glance at his watch told him Potter was running late, but then he heard something moving from inside the booth and a moment later Potter stepped out from it. He was dressed in grey pants and a black leather jacket. Draco thought his hair looked even messier than usual.

"Hey," Draco said.

"You ready?" Harry asked and they stepped inside the booth. The small space had them pressed up against each other.

"Well, this is cosy," Draco said and Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't think the Ministry want too many visitors at once," Harry said before he dialled the number "62442" sending the booth underground. For a moment Draco couldn't see a thing but then they stopped outside the vast entrance hall. Harry gestured for them to continue left.

"So, what's the surprise?" Harry asked once they were inside the lift.

"Well, me being here I guess," Draco said before he was slammed into the wall by the force of the moving lift.

"Wow, some surprise," Harry muttered.

"Come on now. I did get her flowers," Draco said, rubbing his elbow.

"Nice. Perhaps I should get Ginny some. She's really been patient with me starting training and all," Harry said.

"Yeah how's that going?" Draco asked. He couldn't help feeling slightly impressed with Potter for pursuing a career as an Auror - the most prestigious and dangerous of all Wizard professions.

"It's more challenging that I thought. You know you would think me having conquered Voldemort I'd be all set, but this job is tough," he said and Draco noticed that he looked tired.

"I would feel sorry for you, mate. But I'd say your life is looking a lot brighter than mine at the moment," Draco said.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"I'd say so. Given that I'm unemployed, completely clueless and living with my girlfriend's parents" Draco said with a hollow laugh.

"Still no clue what you want to do then?" Harry asked.

"Nope, I'm banking on someone to just hand me a job and that'll be it," Draco said and Harry laughed. The lift stopped and Draco got out.

"Hermione's office is at the end of the corridor," Harry said pointing straight ahead. Then with a wave of his hand the lift disappeared with Harry in it and Draco was left alone. He walked down the corridor, carefully avoiding colliding with the papers zooming through the air left and right.

He hesitated outside the gleaming black door, then he knocked.

"Come in," Draco heard a male voice say from inside and he entered. Blakely sat behind a large desk by the window. He had parchments clutched in both hands and there was a pen sticking out of his mouth. He looked up at Draco in surprise.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" he asked bewildered, dropping the papers to the desk and removing the pen from his mouth.

"Blakely," Draco greeted and then "I'm here to see Hermione." Draco thought he saw a flicker of annoyance on Blakely's face.

"Of course. She didn't tell me you were visiting", Nathan said.

"No, it's a surprise of sorts," he said holding the bouquet of roses in view and there was no mistaking it this time. Blakely definitely looked annoyed glancing at the flowers in Draco's hand.

"Her office is to you left," Nathan informed him, picking up one of the parchments from his desk and resuming to read it.

Draco pushed open the door and was met by the scene of Hermione sitting by the desk with her nose buried in a book. She'd kicked off her shoes and her feet dangled inches from the floor. The scene looked so familiar Draco couldn't help but smile.

"Nathan, I think I found out…" Hermione started, looking up and then,

"Draco!" she exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to apologize," Draco said closing the door behind him "and to give you these", he finished holding up the flowers. He watched Hermione's expression turn into a smile.

"They're lovely," she said earnestly and Draco strode swiftly to her desk, put down the flowers and leaned to kiss her.

"I missed you," he said as they broke apart.

"You just saw me," she said.

"You mean this morning when you were fuming and we didn't speak a word to one another?" he asked.

"Right. Well, I missed you too," she said and putting down the book she pulled him into another kiss.

"I am truly sorry Granger," Draco spoke and tilting her chin up he looked sincerely into her eyes.

"It's okay," she said and then "Living with my folks are taking a toll on us, huh?"

"Let's just say I'm happy we're moving this weekend," was Draco's diplomatic answer.

"Me too, want to meet me later to pick up some paint?" Hermione asked.

"Why not, I have nothing but time these days," he said unable to keep the bitterness from his voice and Hermione knew what he was getting at.

"You'll figure it out, you know," she said shrewdly.

"Yeah? When?" he asked standing up straight.

"I don't know, but I have complete faith in you," she said getting to her feet. Draco watched her walk up to him and rest her arms on his shoulders. He held her gaze feeling vulnerable. Exposed. When people asked him about his career plans he would feign disinterest. More often than not he would shrug and laugh it off. But not with Hermione. She knew him better than anyone and there was no use for him to pretend with her. More than that, he didn't want to pretend with her. Her knowing about his insecurities and fears simultaneously scared and comforted him and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"If you say so," he answered leaning his forehead to her shoulder. They stood in silence and Draco thought that no matter what he had Granger and suddenly everything else felt immaterial.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to get back to work now," Hermione said finally and Draco reluctantly let her go back to her desk.

"See you at the hardware store by the cathedral at six then?" Hermione asked.

"Right, see you there," he said and gave her a quick kiss before departing.

Nathan watched his door shut behind Draco Malfoy and slumped back in his chair. Hermione had come in to the office that day looking irritated and Nathan figured she'd had a fight with Draco. He'd felt strangely cheered by this. However, he didn't feel quite so cheery after that arrogant twat had showed up in his office and had only been pretending to read when Draco had entered her office. When in actuality he'd been listening intently for raised voices. But there had been silence from the room and Nathan was sure they weren't arguing anymore.

He stared at Hermione's shut door. Would she think it strange if he went to check on her right after her boyfriend had left? Nathan didn't know why he felt so protective of her, but guessed it was a natural consequence of what they had been through together. Images of a starved and hopeless looking Hermione flashed before his eyes. During all their time on the island, her safety had been his top priority. That left a mark. Making up his mind, Nathan left his desk and walked over to the door. He pushed it open.

"Good, I wanted to talk to you. I think I found the out…" she started but he cut her off.

"Are you alright Hermione?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" she asked looking puzzled.

"Oh, nothing. Look I know it's none of my business, I just thought you guys were arguing," he lied.

"No," she started and then, "well we did have a row this morning. That's why he came over. To apologize and give med these." She gestured towards the red roses resting on her desk.

"Ah," Nathan said and swallowed hard "all good then." But staring at the flowers he didn't feel good at all.

"Yes. Now about this dealer ring I think I found the issue," Hermione said urgently.

Nathan shifted his attention towards her and quickly plastered a look of keen interest on his features.

"The issue to what?" he asked.

"To why we haven't been able to pinpoint their location. Look I mapped out their known dealings," she said and in one swift move she'd got from her desk and pulled aside the drape behind her to reveal a large map of Britain. She'd marked about twenty of its locations using different coloured pins. Underneath the map she'd scribbled dates in corresponding colours.

Nathan gave a low whistle.

"Impressive," he said.

"Never mind that," Hermione said impatiently and then "Do you see how wide-spread they are? There is no way they could transport dragons to all these locations unless..."

"No, that's not possible, Hermione. People would have spotted them," Nathan said frowning at the map.

"Not if they fly at night and keep above the clouds," Hermione answered.

"But Dragons are volatile creatures. Even tame ones are very difficult to manoeuvre," Nathan argued.

"I know. I've flown on one remember. But I have exhausted all other options and this is the only way they've could have done it, Nathan," Hermione said finally and then she frowned when she caught him smiling at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said when he realized he'd been smiling at her calling him Nathan again. He really hadn't liked her addressing him as Mr Blakely.

"You think I'm mad," Hermione said defeated, misunderstanding the reason behind his smile.

"I think you're brilliant. And you might very well be right. But we can't go to the Aurors with this unless we have proof," he told her.


	3. Home at last

Hermione felt her first work week fly by and she was surprised to find it was the weekend. Draco and she had spent their Saturday morning packing up their stuff and loading boxes into their car. She gathered the last of her things from her dresser and made to walk downstairs when she ran into Draco in the hall.

"Hey you, all set?" he asked.

"I think so. What about you?"

"Yeah. I just put the last of my stuff in the car," he answered.

"This is it then?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, from here on out you're stuck me, Granger," Draco said grinning at her. Hermione laughed and snuggled into his arms.

"you promise?" she asked pressed up against his chest and was surprised to find her tone serious.

"Of course," he said and pulling away from her slightly he asked "But you know that, right?"

"I don't know. Lately I've just had the feeling I'm going lose you," she told him.

"You won't," he reassured her, holding her tight.

They stood like that for a moment, until her father told them to break it up and get in the car. Before long, they were going and Hermione sat next to Draco in the backseat. She stared out the window thinking about what their life would be living together in their very own place. It was a short drive from the house to their flat. When Mr Granger pulled the car up next to the building they saw Harry and Ron waiting on the curb. And they weren't alone, Luna, Neville and Ginny was with them. Hermione waved at them through the glass.

"We brought reinforcement," Harry said once Hermione and Draco was out of the car.

"Great, there's not a lot of things so this shouldn't take too long," Hermione said briskly as she hugged Ginny. They hurried to get the boxes from the car and when they were all set Hermione turned to hug her father.

"Thanks Dad, for helping with move and for letting us stay," she said once the broke apart.

"Don't mention it. I'm going to miss having you around," he said.

"We'll visit," Hermione promised. Her father turned to Draco who stood leaned up against the wall talking to Ron.

"Vampire boy," he called and Draco smiled at him "You take care of my daughter now."

"I will, sir," Draco answered.

Hermione watched her father shut the door behind him before turning to the room.

"Who's up for pizza?" she asked. There was a murmur of consent. Thirty minutes later they were all sitting on the floor eating cheesy pizza and drinking muggle beer which Ron told them was the foulest thing he'd ever tasted.

"So, Ron where's Hannah?" Hermione asked him.

"She got a summer internship," Ron said looking gloomy.

"But that's great. She wants to be healer right? Is she at St Mungo's?" Hermione asked, but Ron shook his head.

"No, it's a place in France. I can never remember the name of the damn place. It's something French," he said, taking a swig of his beer.

"You miss her, huh?" she asked.

"Well, I'm really happy for her, but yeah, I do," he said looking down at the bottle.

"Why don't you visit her. It's not exactly far," Ginny suggested.

"Are you kidding? You know how tough Auror training is, Ginny. I hardly have time to sleep these days," he answered.

"Anyway, how is your internship going Hermione? Is Nathan treating you alright?" he asked her.

Draco eyed Hermione closely where she sat legged on the floor when she answered Ron's question.

"Nathan's been great. But there's a lot of work to be done and I feel like I've only seen the tip of Iceberg so far," she sighed before turning to Ginny.

"What about you, Gin, Harry told me you got a job at the Prophet?".

"Yeah, it's only part-time which is great since it means I can continue with quidditch. I'm Liam Krall's assistant. He's the editor of the sport's section," she explained.

"But he's supposed to be pretty nasty isn't he?" Neville asked, "I heard Gran talk to our neighbour about him." Harry who'd been talking to Luna now turned to look at Neville.

"What's this?" he said looking from Neville to Ginny, who rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, Liam has quite the reputation but he's harmless, really," she said.

"Please elaborate," Harry requested in a levelled voice.

"Well, people call him a womanizer, a shark and he does have a habit of getting into fights with people," Ginny said casually, but Draco could see the effect this news had on Harry. He'd frozen in his seat staring at his girlfriend incredulous. Draco felt for him, he wouldn't want Hermione anywhere near a guy like that. But then again, Blakely might be just as bad for all he knew.

It was nearly nightfall when their friends left for the night and exhausted from the move, Draco and Hermione fell asleep tangled together on the leather sofa.

Next morning Hermione woke by the sun seeping through the broken blinds in the window. She felt around for her wand on the floor. Finding it, she closed her fingers around it and pointed it to the blinds.

"Reparo," she muttered and there was a rattling sound as the blinds mended.

"What are you doing?" Draco complained.

"Just fixing the blinds, you can go back to sleep," Hermione cooed and Draco was about to fall back asleep when he remembered where he was. Alone in his own flat with Granger finally back in his arms. This realisation left him wide awake. He ran his fingers across her cheek to her lips. They were slightly parted and he kissed them softly, causing her to stir in her sleep. He resumed running his fingers down her chin, neck and chest. He marvelled at the softness of her skin and the rounded shape of her breasts. Draco knew he had a choice here. He could either be the good guy allowing for his girlfriend catch up on some sleep after a hard workweek. Or, Draco thought, he could be the selfish prick seducing her for his own enjoyment. His eyes moved greedily over Hermione's outstretched body as he contemplated what to do next. But then the choice eluded him when Hermione's eyes suddenly fluttered open.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a curious expression.

"Choosing between being a good guy and a selfish prick," he said.

"What did you decide?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I didn't," he said and pulled her into a kiss. She responded at once and in a heartbeat she was on top of him. As their lips still locked, Draco felt his way to her hips and shifted her underwear to the side. Feeling far too impatient for foreplay he pushed her back on the sofa. He was on top now and he pushed into her rather forcefully, savouring the feeling. Dimly he heard her cries when he moved inside her. A month's frustration went into their love making and after nearly an hour they broke apart, panting and soaked in sweat.

"Wow, "Hermione said in between breaths. Draco fell onto his back and smiled staring up at the ceiling. His eyes found the cracks in it, but he realized they didn't bother him anymore. As long as Granger lived there, this flat would be 'home'.


	4. A strange sort of Sunday

A few hours later, Draco awoke for the second time that morning. This time it was a scraping sound that woke him and he bore his face into the closest pillow, wishing the sound to stop.

"Draco, its nearly noon you know," he heard Grangers voice from the other side of the room. He grunted in response and rolled over on the bed and that's when he saw what looked like a handful of birds flying across the ceiling. Draco squinted and realized they weren't birds but paintbrushes in the midst of slabbing paint on the walls and the ceiling.

"What the hell?" he said incredulous looking over at Granger who stood against the wall directing the brushes with her wand.

"We're painting the flat today, remember?" Hermione said frowning at him.

"Right," he said propping himself up against the back of the sofa. He gave his girlfriend a shifty glance before asking "Do we have to do that today though?"

"What?" Hermione said sharply and the paintbrushes stopped in their movement. Oh, well, too late to backtrack now, Draco thought and drew in breath before continuing.

"It's just, we only just moved in and you've been working like crazy the whole week. Couldn't we just…I don't know, relax or something?" Draco asked daringly. He watched Grangers eyes narrow and there was a moment when he considered making a run for it. It would be nice to just leave the apartment and not have to deal with all this repair work and a girlfriend who would surely explode in one…two…

"I knew this would happen! I guess it serves me right for being fool enough to live with a man" Hermione said loudly and her lapse in focus caused the paintbrushes to fall from the ceiling, one of them hitting Draco painfully in the head. She didn't look remotely sorry about this.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Draco asked irritably rubbing his sore temple.

"That men are unreliable, lazy…" she started but something in Draco's expression caused her to falter. Hearing her call him lazy was more than he could take at the moment. He felt pathetic enough without Granger adding insult to injury. He rose from the bed, glaring at her and then in one swift move he pulled on his pants and grabbed the sweater he'd thrown on the floor the night before.

"Draco," Hermione said, stepping towards him.

"I need some air," he said, ignoring her attempt to reach for him, before striding across the room without a backwards glance. Once outside he closed the door firmly behind him. He longed for some air. It was remarkable to him that just mere hours ago he'd been so happy inside that stuffy, old flat and now all he wanted to do was to get the hell out of there. Would he ever be able to keep up with Granger? After the workweek she'd had she should be tired as fuck and want nothing more than to relax and do nothing? It wasn't normal the way she always needed to have a project and he doubted he'd ever get used to her stressed chicken dance each and every morning. Feeling resentful he went down the narrow stairs and pushed the entrance door open. Stepping out on the street he breathed in some of the warm summer air and crossed the street to the park. He wandered around the park aimlessly for about an hour or so before deciding to head back to the apartment. Initially, he'd planned to stay out longer. But he found he was already missing Granger – even though she was bloody annoying, and he decided it had been a silly argument anyway. Arguing about paint, he thought shaking his head as he walked back across the street to their building. Looking up he saw Granger. She was sitting on the steps to the building. There was white paint spatter on her overalls and her hair was a mess. Draco thought the sight was about the most adorable he'd ever seen.

"Hey," he said, sitting down next to her on the steps.

"Hi," she said and then "so that was a stupid argument."

"yep," he agreed. They sat in silence for a moment, watching the scene of children playing on the swings in the park.

"Do you think it's a bad sign that we had an argument on the first day of living together?" she asked in a small voice.

"I don't believe in signs. But I'll tell you what I do believe in," he said.

"What's that?" she asked, turning to face him.

"That our love can withstand anything," he answered seriously, before adding "even arguments concerning paint." He watched Hermione's expression turn into a smile and he smiled back at her.

"Me too," she said leaning against his shoulder.

Later that evening Hermione fell back on the sofa feeling very pleased with herself. She had single-handedly managed to paint the entire flat. Sure, Draco had attempted to help but she'd quickly come to the conclusion that he lacked the finesse necessary. Something she thought he hadn't seemed too upset about. She leaned back looking at her masterpiece – gone were the cracks in the ceiling and peeling yellow wallpaper. And in their place was a crisp white ceiling and navy blue walls. Now all they needed were some curtains and sofa cushions and this place would feel like a real home, she thought.

"Is it finished?" Draco asked from his seat behind the rough wooden table in the small kitchen. He was reading The Prophet, no doubt scouting through the want-ads, Hermione thought.

"Yes," she answered and watched him look up from the newspaper. A low whistle escaped his lips as he glanced around the small space.

"It looks amazing, Granger" he said and Hermione beamed at him.

"You really think so?" she asked, still smiling. They'd compromised on the colour. Hermione had wanted the walls to be purple while Draco had preferred green. However, she felt she was quite pleased with the deep navy colour.

"Yes, it looks like a whole new space," he said before shooting her a mischievous look "in fact I think we'd better christen it again, just to be sure."

Hermione laughed.

"Yes perhaps we better," she said in mock insecurity while biting her lip. Draco's expression turned serious and in a heartbeat he was next to her on the sofa. They're faces inches apart; she could see her own face reflected in Draco's light grey eyes. She thought she looked strangely unnerved. Did she always look like that whenever he came this close? Something in her expression must have given away her thoughts because Draco asked;

"Am I scaring you, Granger?" His voice was light. Playful. But his voice was layered and there was an intensity there which hadn't been there a moment ago.

"No," she answered in an off-hand voice. It wasn't a complete lie. She wasn't afraid of Draco. But there was something in the way he was acting at the moment which made her anxious. And she couldn't put her finger on what it was. She held her breath when he reached out and touched her face. He tilted her chin and continued to stare at her with unyielding intensity. Hermione frowned, what was going on?

"At your parents, you told me you had the feeling you were going to lose me," he said, stroking his thumb against her bottom lip.

"Mmm," she answered, unsure what he was aiming at.

"What if I told you I had that feeling too. That I was going to lose you," he said and looked away from her for the first time in minutes. The break of eye contact made Hermione's breathing relax.

"Then I'd say you didn't have to worry about it," she said and Draco looked at her sharply.

"I'll never leave you Granger, and… I'll never let you go," he said, swiftly moving his fingers to the base of her neck and then down to her chest, unclutching her bra with such skill that she didn't even notice until it fell off her. Hermione thought there was something almost feral in his expression when he lunged on top of her, kissing her violently. But her body didn't allow her to ponder it, instead she responded instantly to Draco's advantages and didn't protest when he lifted her from the sofa and carried her over to the bed.

After a good two hours of blissful sex Draco had fallen asleep, but Hermione remained awake, staring up into the crisp white ceiling. She was replaying their conversation in her head. The intensity to his voice and the way he'd stared at her. It had made her anxious _. I'll never let you go_ , he'd said. But what did that mean? She wasn't his property, but his girlfriend and if she decided she didn't want to be that anymore he would have to accept that. But would he? Something in his expression had made her uncertain. The paint fumes were making her dizzy and she craved a walk to clear her head. On that note, she got up and pulled on a knitted sweater and a pair of pants before heading out the door. Well outside the building she felt like she could breathe easy again. As she started walking down the street, her thoughts went back to Draco. Had she been imagining it or had there been something almost dark in his expression? For the first time, Hermione could picture him as a Death eater. The intensity of his stare and his voice and the underlying threat in what he'd said – all combined it gave her an idea of what he'd been like before. But this is silly, she thought. That wasn't him anymore. He would never do anything to hurt her or anyone else. For Merlin's sake, he was friends with Harry Potter now, she thought, shaking her head. There was absolutely no chance of him ever turning back to the dark side, she told herself as she swerved into the park. Hermione really liked the small park and it had been one of the reasons for her wanting the flat. She'd always loved trees.

 _Draco was running through a maze. Thorns tore his skin and clothes as he ran. There was something dark following him, he could see its shadow looming before his feet. The beast or whatever it was chasing him was right behind him now. He felt its warm breath on the back of his neck. Then suddenly the thorn bushes which made up the walls of the maze changed into death eaters. Thousands of them. Wearing masks, they reached out to grab him. The beast had caught up with him. There was no escape. Draco turned around._

Draco awoke with a gasp.

He was sprawled on the bed, drenched in cold sweat and panting as if he'd run a mile. It had been a nightmare, he realized looking down at his unscathed body. There were pearls of sweat on his smooth skin and he felt like someone had set him on fire. He sat up and rested his head in his hands. The nightmare was over, but an unsettled sensation remained in him. He had the feeling something was off. _Granger_ , he thought snapping his head up. He stared at the empty bed. Then he looked around in the flat. Nothing.

"Granger", he called, but only silence followed. He charged over to the bathroom and pushed the door open meeting his own reflection in the mirror. He was pale as a sheet, his face wet with sweat and his eyes frantic. Then he heard the creak of the door behind him and he rounded on the spot.

"Where the hell have you been?" he demanded as Hermione closed the door behind her.

"I went for a walk," she said frowning at him.

"You couldn't have told me that?" he asked.

"You were asleep," Hermione answered simply.

"Right, well, I was worried," Draco said, feeling a lot calmer now that he had Granger in his sight.

"Sorry, I should have left a note," Hermione said, then surveying him she added "what happened to you?"

"Nightmare," he answered in explanation watching her remove her shoes. After putting the shoes neatly on the shoe rack, she walked over to him and reached her arms around him.

"It's been a weird night…let's go to sleep" she said. Draco wasn't quite sure what she meant by that but started towards the bed all the same.


	5. The Difference it Makes

When Draco woke next morning, Hermione was already gone and he laid for a while staring at the indent her body had made in the mattress next to him. Absentmindedly he stroked Crookshanks who was curled up by his feet. Then he sighed and thought about how different Hermione's and his lives were. She had everything working for her. A prestigious internship at the Ministry which would no doubt turn into a real job before long, parents who weren't a disgrace and too many friends to count. What did he have, except her? Not much, he concluded looking at his frayed pants resting on the chair next to the bed. He didn't even have clothes without holes in them. In the last year he'd gone from having the best of everything to not being able to afford new clothes. There was still some money left in his vault at Gringotts, but he was afraid to spend it not knowing when he'd next have an income.

With a heavy sigh, Draco rose from the bed and walked over to the small bathroom. He turned on the faucet and allowed the warm water soothe his anxious mind. Catching a sight of himself in the mirror, he thought he looked beyond dishevelled. He hadn't shaved in days and desperately needed a haircut. However, Draco found it difficult to care anymore. There was no façade to uphold anymore – he was no longer the heir of the powerful and pureblood Malfoy clan. He was a nobody. But that was still better than being known as the son of the treacherous and coldblooded killer – Lucius Malfoy, he reminded himself. Being that Hermione and he lived in Muggle London and that he was now friends with the famous Potter no one seemed to care much about his past. He'd also gained some respect working as a spy for the Order. Twice. Closing his eyes, Draco rinsed his face before turning off the water. He considered shaving, but decided against it thinking that his scruffy appearance went with his scruffy new persona – the pathetic drifter.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he heard a faint tapping and glancing out the window he realised it was raining. Draco grabbed the pair of pants off the chair and pulled them on. He planned on walking aimlessly around London until dinnertime when Granger would return. He just couldn't stand the thought of being trapped alone in the flat all day and thought some fresh air would do him good. Once dressed Draco walked over to the door but pushing it open he nearly gasped. Perched on their doorstep stood a small girl with dark blond hair and a small scar above her lip. She looked as startled as Draco felt.

"Sadie," he said, putting a hand on his racing chest "you gave me quite a scare, kid."

"I'm sorry, Mr Malfoy. I didn't mean to," she said rubbing her hands together.

"Please, call me Draco," Draco said looking at the girl uncertain. He didn't have much experience dealing with children and he'd barely said a word to the girl since the night he helped rescue her from the island.

"What are you doing here? He asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm looking for Hermione. Is she here?" she asked in return, peering into the apartment.

"Ehm, no, she's at work," He answered.

"Oh," Sadie said looking crestfallen, before adding "I was hoping she'd have time to go with me to Diagon Alley to get my school things."

Draco couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for her remembering that the last time Sadie had been alone in Diagon Alley she'd been kidnapped by the Captain of the Nightshade.

"I guess I have to go by myself. Unless," Sadie said looking up at him "would you go with me?"

Draco's stared at her wondering if she was serious. Did she actually want him to go with her? How on earth would he get out of this one?

"I'm sorry, Sadie but I don't think…" he started but the girl cut him off.

"Hermione told me you're not working," she said quickly. _Aouch._

"Did she now?" Draco said grinding his teeth. Unable to come up with a lie that would get him out of going with her, Draco sighed.

"Alright then, let's go," he said defeated, grabbing the umbrella resting next to the door.

"Excellent," Sadie said beaming up at him.

They walked to The Leaky Cauldron in silence. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, Draco realized. In fact, he was surprised of how comforting it felt walking in the rain together with the small girl. She looked curiously at all the people they met on the way and peered wide eyed into the window displays of the muggle shops. Draco smiled to himself. He was pleased to find that his day had suddenly gotten purpose. Instead of wandering aimlessly around London on his own, he was now escorting Sadie to Diagon Alley in order for her to purchase her school supplies. When they stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, Draco closed the umbrella and greeted Tom – the innkeeper.

"The usual Mr Malfoy?" Tom asked and Draco saw him reach for a bottle of Ogden's.

"No thanks, Tom, not today – I'm babysitting," Draco answered him with a crooked smile, but then he quickly fixed his composure catching sight of Sadie's less than pleased expression. She continued to glare at him as they walked over to the brick wall.

"You know, I am almost twelve," Sadie muttered sourly. Draco swallowed his retort and tapped the bricks and at once the they moved to the side revealing Diagon Alley behind them. The street was bustling with life. Everywhere there were children clutching their school lists and looking left and right to find their way to the different shops while their parents hurried after them. Draco glanced at Sadie standing on the tip of her toes looking eagerly at the scene before her. _Well, here we go_ , thought Draco and stepped into the busy street. He was surprised to feel a small hand find his own. Draco looked down at Sadie.

"I just don't want to get lost," she said in explanation.

"I understand," he answered and then thought of something he wanted to ask her. "Sadie how did you find our place?"

"Me and Hermione have been writing to each other so she gave me the address. And I told McGonagall that's where I wanted to go so she apparated us there," Sadie answered.

"Then why wasn't she with you?" he asked as they made their way towards Flourish and Blotts through the thick of people.

"Well she was running late to a hearing at the Ministry," she said matter-of-factly.

"A hearing?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, she's called as a witness in the trial against Jenkins. You know the man who gave…" Sadie started.

"Granger's information to Nightshade. Yes, I remember," Draco said darkly, but then "I thought he was in Azkaban already?"

"No, he's just been detained there up until now," Sadie answered wisely. Draco eyed her for a moment.

"How come you know so much about this?" he asked.

"McGonagall told me," she answered simply.

"So you just asked and she offered all this information?" Draco asked incredulous.

"Well, she likes me, I suppose," she answered shrugging. They'd reached the bookshop and once inside Sadie started rummaging through the books piled on the tables in front, her eyes gleaming. Suddenly the girl reminded Draco so much of Granger that he couldn't stop himself smiling.

"Can I help you, young lady?" the proprietor asked her harshly as he walked up to them.

"I believe you can," Draco said haughtily. He didn't care much for the tone in which the man had spoken to Sadie.

"Could you hand me your booklist?" Draco asked and Sadie granted him a quizzical look as she handed over her booklist. He didn't bother to glance at it but handed it directly to the proprietor.

"Could you wrap them for us, I'd appreciate it. Thanks," Draco said with an arrogant expression before he turned away from the man to kneel down on the floor next to Sadie.

"There was no need to be rude," Sade whispered to him when the man had disappeared to the back of the shop.

"I didn't like the way he talked to you," Draco said earnestly, stroking the spine of a book in the pile. He was surprised to see Sadie smiling at him.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just I've never had a man defend my honour before," she said smugly and Draco made a face.

"Oh, is that what I was doing. And here I thought I just like to be rude to people," he said smiling.

A few hours later all their shopping was done and they both felt exhausted. It had stopped raining and the sun was blazing. Walking back towards the Leaky Cauldron, Draco stopped outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Care for an ice-cream?" Draco asked Sadie who nodded in response.

They ordered two caramel and strawberry ice-creams which they enjoyed outside on the small patio outside the shop. But then as Draco was about to leave payment for the ice creams on the table he realized his wallet was empty.

"I thought," he started, thinking of the two silversickles he'd had in his wallet. But then he remembered that he'd spent them on roses for Hermione the other day.

"What's wrong?" Sadie asked and Draco had to force himself to look at her. This was beyond embarrassing.

"Well, I seem to have run short of funds," he said, and then "but if you wait here I'll go to Gringotts"

"Don't be ridiculous Draco, I have some money left. I'll pay," she said before reaching in her bag and pulling out her purse. Draco thought he couldn't sink any lower. He was actually at a point where he had to have his ice-cream paid for by a twelve-year old.

Hermione sat reading by her desk between two staggering piles of parchments when Nathan entered her office. She didn't look up immediately but continued to read until she'd finished the page. She was beyond busy at the moment and found she was growing rather tired of Nathans constant interruptions. It seemed to her that he was asking her opinions on matters that he was fully capable of handling himself. With a small sigh she looked up from her desk.

"Nathan," she greeted him.

"Hermione, I'm sorry to bother you again but if you could just take a look at this transcript for me I'd really appreciate it," he said with an apologetic smile. Hermione reached out her hand for it and gave the parchment a tired glance before eyeing him over the top of it. He stood staring at his feet and she realized his lips where moving as if though he was rehearsing a conversation.

"Okay, Nathan. What's going on?" she asked sternly and watched him look up at her rather startled.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You've been rushing in and out of my office all day requesting my opinion on everything from Kniesels to Grindylows. All matters which we both know that you're perfectly able to handle on your own. What I'm curious to know is why?" Hermione demanded, lowering the parchment and leaning back in her chair. Nathan looked flustered and scratched the back of his head before answering.

"Well, as you know there's been a breakthrough in the whole dragon ring debacle. Our intelligence in France has some really good leads and a team has been put together in Paris," Nathan spoke.

"And?" Hermione asked impatiently. He was telling her things she already knew. They'd received this information last Friday.

"And," Nathan said holding her gaze "they want us to be directly involved."

"Meaning?" Hermione asked, feeling irritated having to drag the words out of him.

"That you and me are expected in Paris for a briefing next week," he said still looking at her intently.

"And the reason you've waited so long to tell me this is?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"No reason, I only found out this weekend and I just didn't know how to tell you," he answered.

Hermione stared at him, unable to figure out why on earth he was acting so strange.

"But this is good news, right? This means they think our department have been doing a good job or otherwise they wouldn't want us involved," Hermione said.

"Right," Nathan agreed.

"Then why wouldn't you know how to tell me?" she asked bluntly.

Nathan looked uncomfortable and resumed to stare at his feet.

"Well, I suppose I didn't want you to get the wrong impression," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked thoroughly thrown.

"Well, you and me will have to go to Paris and stay overnight and I didn't want you to feel that you had to go" he said in explanation looking embarrassed. Hermione laughed.

"It's a business trip, Nate. I assure you I don't think you're luring me to Paris on some ulterior motive," she said smiling. Although, Draco might not take that view of things, she thought.

Nathan almost couldn't believe how easy it had been telling her. He'd been sure she would think it strange them going to Paris together. But she was so at ease and it almost looked like she was excited to go with him.

"So you'll come with then?" he asked, looking at her nervously.

"Of course I will. This is a great opportunity to see how our department functions in international cooperation in explicit situations," she said excitedly and Nathan felt his chest swell. They were actually going. Still he had the nagging feeling something was wrong. Not with Hermione or even the trip in itself. No it was his reaction to it that was bothering him. He'd spent most part of the weekend imaging himself and Hermione having coffee in Parisian cafés or otherwise walking along the Rhine hand in hand.

He had of course been to Paris on numerous occasions before in his seven years at the Ministry. However, he was unable to recall a single instance when he'd been this excited about going there. And he had a suspicion why this was. On all the previous trips – _she_ had not been with him. Since Hermione had started at the Ministry he'd had to remind himself that he was her boss, perhaps even her friend. But that was it. She had a boyfriend and regardless it would be highly unprofessional for him to act on his impulses. But that didn't stop him from having them. It was torture having her so close at the same time unable to touch her. And he couldn't count the times he'd wanted to kiss her. He'd denied it at first, but he couldn't anymore. _He wanted her_.

"Nathan?" he heard Hermione ask and he met her confused gaze.

"Was there anything else? she asked.

"No, I'll let you get on with it, shall I?" he said awkwardly before leaving her office.


	6. The Non-negotiation

Hermione was surprised to hear chatter from the flat when she came home that evening. She'd picked up Chinese food on her way home from work and was struggling open the door what with all she was carrying. There were definitely voices and curious she hurried inside, her face breaking into a smile when spotting Sadie at the kitchen table playing Wizarding chess with Draco.

"Hi Granger," Draco said "you're just in time for my rematch. I lost the last round due to my opponent being a cheating little brat".

"Liar! I didn't cheat. Besides it's nearly impossible to cheat in Wizards chess, isn't Hermione?" Sadie asked indignantly.

"That's correct. Perhaps you're just a sore loser?" Hermione said turning to Draco.

"Well, we'll see who'll be the loser after this next round," Draco said placing the chess pieces back onto the board. Hermione kissed him on the cheek before hurrying to hug Sadie.

"What are you doing here, Sweetie?" she asked.

"Well, me and Draco went to Diagon Alley and got my school things today," she answered.

"Really? But how did you get here?" Hermione asked.

"McGonagall brought me. She's coming to get me after dinner," she said.

They had a lovely evening enjoying their take out and taking turns losing playing Wizarding chess. It turned out none of them were especially good at the game which made it all the more fun. Hermione realized just how much she'd missed Sadie and wished she could've stayed for longer. But soon after they'd finished dinner Professor McGonagall appeared at their doorstep and after saying their goodbyes to Sadie, Draco and Hermione sat back down on the couch.

Hermione conjured up a pair of wineglasses effortlessly and poured them some wine. She took a sip of the red liquid and looked at Draco who was slumped down next to her looking very much at ease. Lowering her glass, she cleared her throat causing him to look at her expectantly. She'd been about to tell him about Paris but seeing his relaxed expression she decided against it. They'd had such a lovely evening and she didn't care to spoil it. So instead she said:

"Your father's trial is coming up."

"Yes, I am aware," Draco said cocking his head.

"I was just wondering how you felt about it," Hermione asked, before taking another sip of wine. She watched him sigh and prop himself up against the armrest.

"Don't you think we've exhausted this subject by now? I've told you I don't feel a scrap of pity for that man. And you can stop referring to him as my father. I have no father," he spoke in a levelled voice.

"Alright, if you say so," she said watching him closely. He didn't look upset, but Hermione knew he was a great actor. If he didn't want anyone to know how he truly felt about his father's trial – not even she would be able to tell. Draco granted her a half smile before downing his wine in one go. Hermione shook her head at him before inching over to him to rest her head on his chest. He quickly pulled her close and inhaled her sweet scent.

"I love you Granger," he said, nuzzled in her hair and she pushed closer to him still.

Hermione woke up that following Sunday feeling panicked. The past week had gone by unnaturally fast and she still hadn't told Draco about Paris. She stared up at the crisp white ceiling silently reminding herself to breathe. She would have to tell him today. Nervously she glanced over to Draco sleeping contently next to her. She propped herself on her elbows and ran her fingers through his tangled hair and leaning in she kissed his rough cheek. He looked ruggedly sexy and Hermione felt a pull in her stomach. Her body craved his, but her mind was far too unsettled to give in to the urge. Sighing loudly, she fell onto her back again.

"What are you sighing about?" Draco asked drowsily.

"Nothing," Hermione said quickly. She felt she had to get it over with, but she didn't want to tell him there.

"Let's go for a walk," she said, sitting up in bed.

"Granger, I just woke up. And its Sunday," Draco moaned.

Hermione tossed a glance at the blue cloudless sky through the window.

"Come on Draco, it's a beautiful day and tomorrow I'll be stuck in the office again," she said.

"Fine," he agreed reluctantly and stretched out in bed. Merlin, he's sexy, Hermione thought staring at his body. To stop herself from lunging at him she stood and dressed quickly. Then she made them both coffee as she waited for him to get ready. She poured the coffee into a pair of thermos-mugs she'd bought in a muggle shop. She could just use a callesco spell to keep the coffee warm, but found the thermos-mugs quite as sufficient.

"Are you ready?" she asked when Draco came approaching from the bedroom.

"That's a matter of interpretation," he answered yawning. She handed him the mug of steaming coffee before they left. They took the short stride across the street over to the small park and strolled through it, sipping their coffee and reminiscing about Hogwarts. They both missed their old school terribly. Hermione because of all her fond memories of the place and Draco, she suspected, because at least at school he'd had something to do.

After walking for about an hour they popped into the small café on the corner of their street, ordered a piece of strawberry cheesecake to share and sat down by the window.

Draco leaned back in his chair and watched Hermione shuffle cheesecake onto her spoon. He thought she looked beautiful, dressed in a pair of jeans and one of his old shirt with her hair in a messy up-do. Then suddenly she dropped the spoon to her plate and fixed him with her hazel eyes.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I have to tell you something" she said in serious voice and Draco felt his heart pound faster. There was something imminent in the way she spoke.

"I have to go to Paris this week," she said.

"What?" Draco asked again, dumbstruck.

"We've had a breakthrough in the case were working on and they've put together a team in Paris. Me and Nathan are expected at a meeting there on Wednesday," Hermione spoke quickly.

"Okay," Draco said without thought.

"I'll have to stay overnight," Hermione said.

"No," was Draco's simple answer to this and a tightness appeared in his chest at the thought of Hermione and Nathan together in the city of love.

"What do you mean "no"?" Hermione asked irritably, and then "Do we have a problem?"

"There's no problem because you are not going to Paris," Draco said edgily before taking a bite of cheesecake.

"Excuse me. But that's not your decision to make. It's mine and I'm going," Hermione said heatedly, pushing the plate to his side of the table.

"No, you're not," Draco said, his mouth full of cheesecake.

"Again, I'm not asking your permission. I just thought to let you know," Hermione said slowly as if she was talking to a small child. Draco glared at her. Anger pulsated in his veins and he clenched his jaw threating.

"Then tell me this, what good could possibly come from you going to Paris with a man who wants nothing more from you than for you to be his whore?" Draco said, straining to keep his voice levelled.

"How dare you!" Hermione screeched "I've worked hard for this and this is a great career opportunity for me. How dare you suggest it's about anything other than that?" People at the surrounding tables stopped eating to stare at them.

Draco said nothing. He could see angry tears flooding Hermione's eyes and he supressed the impulse to reach out for her. Instead he watched as she stood up furiously and walked away, leaving him alone at the table with that what was left of their cheesecake.


	7. Night in Paris

Draco woke on Wednesday feeling nauseous. He'd spent the past few nights on the couch and him and Hermione had barely exchanged a word since their fight. He'd hoped she'd come around and reconsider going on the trip but she hadn't. Draco sat up on the sofa and clutching his head he listened to the sounds of Hermione scurrying around the bedroom. It seemed she was doing some last minute packing. He was so angry with her he didn't trust himself to speak to her. Somewhere he knew that he wasn't entirely justified in his anger towards her, but he didn't care. All he cared about was Nathan Blakely staying the hell away from his girlfriend. But it didn't look like Draco would be that lucky. Instead the bastard would be shacking up with her in some cosy Parisian hotel. Draco bit back the bile in his throat and grabbed the glass of whisky off the floor. It had been left there from the previous night. Draco took a big gulp of it, relishing the warmth it brought to his hollow chest and stared down at floor, not looking up when he heard Granger's light footsteps on the wooden floor, but watching her feet as they made their way over to the door.

Hermione hesitated at the doorway. She was all set to go, dressed smartly in a dress and trench coat, but she felt terrible leaving things like they were with Draco. She cast him an uncertain glance. He was sitting on the sofa, clutching his head with one hand and holding a glass of whisky in the other. He looked a downright mess, dressed solely in a pair of pyjama bottoms. There was a brief moment when she considered putting down her suitcase and walking over to him before changing her mind. She was still livid with him and didn't want him to mistake her kindness for remorse. With her suitcase in a firm grip she pushed the door open and threw him a "See you" over her shoulder.

At the moment the door shut Draco stood up, anger rushing through his veins, and he let the whisky glass fall to the floor. The amber liquid spattered the wall and glass scattered across the floor. Stepping down the stairs, Hermione closed her eyes at the sound of glass breaking from inside the flat. Then she walked on.

A day's work later Hermione found herself sitting opposite Nathan at a cosy café in Paris. The meeting had gone well and they were both feeling jovial. Hermione listened absentmindedly to Nathan as he went over the meeting for a third time. Glancing around the café she noticed several couples sitting with their heads bowed together across the tables and enjoying the sounds from a man playing the violin in the corner. They were in Montmartre and casting a glance out the window Hermione saw the Eiffel tower. Staring at it, she felt suddenly uncomfortable. This place felt too romantic for a dinner with her boss.

"It's beautiful here isn't it?" Nathan asked her and Hermione brought her attention back to their conversation.

"Yes, it really is," Hermione agreed reaching for her champagne glass. Nathan had thought their successful meeting had been cause for celebration hence the champagne.

"It must be nice for you to travel here so often for work," she continued, eyeing Nathan over the top of her glass.

"It is, but I have to admit Paris has never looked as beautiful as it does tonight," he said holding her gaze.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked nonplussed.

"I'd thought that'd be obvious. Tonight I have you here with me," he said, still staring at her intently. Hermione shifted in her seat and looked down at her finished plate. She couldn't be sure, however it seemed as though Nathan was coming onto her. But didn't he see how unprofessional that was and what an uncomfortable position he put her in? Her discomfort turned to anger and without thinking she put down the glass and rose from her seat. She caught the look of surprise on Nathan's face before she spoke.

"It's getting late and we have an early plane to catch," she said, straightening her dress.

"So, no dessert then?" Nathan asked raising his eyebrow.

"No. Do you mind getting the check. I'd like to freshen up," she asked curtly and without awaiting his answer she turned on her heel and walked over to the restroom.

Hermione closed the door carefully behind her and then she cast a frantic look at her reflection in the gold framed mirror. Her eyes were wild and no wonder, Draco had been right. She felt so foolish. She had actually believed it was her skill and competence that had gotten her a place at the meeting. But it seemed her attending the meeting had been all pretence. Hermione strode over to the sink, turned the faucet and splashed her face with cold water. She suppressed the tears boiling up in her eyes and took a deep breath. Perhaps she was being silly? Nathan hadn't actually said or done anything inappropriate and they were friends after all. Why shouldn't he be happy she was there? Wouldn't it be worse the other way around? She took herself by surprised by laughing. She'd never been a person to put too much stock in intuition so why would she start now? Facts and actual events mattered. Silly suspicions did not. Still smiling she dried her face on a paper towel and walked from the restroom.

"All set?" Nathan asked when he saw her emerge from the ladies' room. She had left so abruptly he'd felt certain it had been because of something he'd said, but looking at her now he felt uncertain. She smiled at him and looked as relaxed as ever.

"Yeah," she said before grabbing her purse left on her chair.

"Alright, the hotel is only twenty minutes away so I thought we could walk. If that's alright with you?" he asked. Hermione didn't object and leading her from the café he caught the Maître d's eye.

"Merci beaucoup, la nourriture et le service était excellent comme d'habitude," he told him, wishing that Hermione didn't speak French herself. His French would've seemed more impressive to her if she didn't. Still, he was fairly certain Draco Malfoy didn't speak any language apart from his own.

They walked to their hotel in silence, but now and then Nathan opened his mouth to speak. There was so much he wanted to tell her. Like how he found himself unable to stop thinking about her, how the scent of her perfume brought him to delirium and how he wanted nothing more than to touch her again. But he couldn't bring himself to tell her any of it. He thought about the time they'd spent on the island together and cursed himself for not catching on sooner. Had he known then what he knew now Nathan felt sure he would've acted on his feelings. He'd been attracted to Hermione since the first time he saw her in Hogsmeade village. And why shouldn't he? She was stunning and brilliant. And then on the island the attraction he'd felt had morphed into something deeper. Her life had become more important than his own. He'd fallen in love with her without even realizing it. There simply hadn't been reason to explore his feelings then, with the imminent threat of death looming over them. Besides, she'd always been right there – in his arms, with no need for him to long for her. He'd had her already – more or less.

His thoughts stopped short at the sight of their hotel in the distance. If he was going to act he'd better do it soon, he thought grabbing Hermione's arm.

"What?" she asked, turning to face him. Nathan studied her beautiful face; the perfect skin, hazel eyes and full lips. He hesitated but then he sighed.

"Something wrong, Nate?" Hermione asked with a concerned expression.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just…Christ, I don't know how to tell you this. Where are those excellent communication skills when I need them?" He joked and forced himself to smile at his lame attempt at comedy. He released her arm and scratched the back of his head.

"Tell me what?" Hermione prompted. Her expression was unreadable.

"That I can't get you out of my head, that you have become the metronome of my life, that every minute spent apart from you is misery. I guess what I'm trying to say is…I love you, Hermione," Nathan said and the moment he'd said it he felt robbed of energy and he almost feared collapsing. Hermione's face was blurry before his eyes, but her words were sharp.

"I don't know what to say," he heard her speak.

"You don't have to say anything," he whispered before taking a step towards her. Her face came into focus and he leaned in and kissed her. For a few glorious seconds their warm lips locked and his heart soared, but then she broke it off. Slowly, Nathan opened his eyes to meet hers. There was coldness in them, perhaps even hurt. He couldn't be sure.

"We've both been drinking and its late so I suggest we'll discuss this once we're back in London. But make no mistake, I will make a request to be transferred to another department," Hermione said curtly and Nathan watched her walk away from him.

Once alone in her hotel room, Hermione kicked off her shoes and threw her bag onto a chair. She was fuming. She had never met such unprofessional behaviour before. Or well, that wasn't true, she thought as she faces of Umbridge and Fudge flashed before her eyes. But still, Nathan's behaviour had been completely unacceptable and there was no way she could continue working with him. Furthermore, she'd considered him a friend. Why did he have to go and ruin everything by kissing her? And perhaps worse of all – Draco had been right. Hermione threw herself on top of the bed, sighed deeply and closed her eyes, desperately wishing that she had never gone to Paris.


	8. Morning in London

When Hermione opened her eyes the next morning it took her a moment before she remembered the events of the previous night. She groaned thinking about Nathans revelation and their kiss. She wanted nothing more than to fall back asleep, but she had to get ready. One glance at the clock told her she was already running late. Kicking the covers off her she left the bed and walked over to the bathroom. She shrugged out of the silk nightdress she was wearing and stepped into the shower. The warm water pouring over her when she turned on the tap made her relax. She closed her eyes, allowing the water to caress her face.

Last night felt like a lifetime ago, yet she wasn't ready to face Nathan. What would they say to each other? What was there to be said after such a disastrous evening? She'd told him she would request a transfer. But now she had second thoughts. She'd gone to work at the Ministry in order to fight for house elves and that remained her ambition. There was no other department in which she would be able to make a bigger change for house elves than the department of magical creatures. If Nathan hadn't been her friend and if they hadn't spent all that time together on the island Hermione felt sure she would report him for sexual harassment. She'd lathered her body in soap and rinsing it off, she watched the white foam disappear down the drain. She realized she needed more time to figure out what her next step was going to be. A snap decision taken in the heat of the moment wasn't going to cut it. She had to exhaust her options and most importantly – talk to Draco. Needless to say, Hermione wasn't looking forward to the trip back to London.

After packing her suitcase, she hurried to dress in a beige pantsuit and grabbed her briefcase. With one last look at the room, she found herself in the hotel corridor – feet away from Nathan's room. They'd made no agreement on where to meet that morning and Hermione knew that meant one of them had to show up at the other's door. Since there was no sign of her boss, she figured she would have to do it. Hermione took a deep breath, strode over to the door with the brass number 12 and gave it three subsequent knocks. There was a moment but then the door opened and Hermione was surprised when a shirtless Nathan was revealed behind it.

"Hermione, I overslept, but I'll be ready in a minute. Hold on," He said panting before he disappeared back into the room. She felt quite perplexed. This wasn't at all like Nathan. He was usually impeccably punctual and Hermione thought perhaps last night's events had rattled him more than it had her. A minute later, Nathan pushed through the door carrying his suitcase and Hermione was taken aback by their close proximity. She inhaled the scent of his aftershave, it smelled of mint and sandalwood. The scent overwhelmed her and she hurried to take a step back. They hurried down to the lobby in silence. Hermione forced herself to count the tapping of their footsteps to keep her mind occupied. At the concierge´s Hermione watched Nathan smoothly tip the hotel staff and ask them for a car. Before long a black car appeared outside the entrance and Nathan led her out the front doors. The weight of his hand on her small back made her uncomfortable. Nathan had a habit of doing this and she hadn't given it much thought until now. She felt sad to realize that he was no longer a person she trusted.

Inside the backseat of the car, she put as much space as possible between Nathan and herself.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry about last night. I was completely out of line," Nathan started with a pained expression.

"Yes you were. You are my boss Nathan!" Hermione said, a bit louder than she had intended.

"I know; I promise it won't happen again. From here on out I'll be the poster child for 'professional'. And please don't leave the department – it will crumble without you" he said sincerely. Hermione hesitated, but then she asked the question that had weighed on her since the night before.

"Did you only ask me to join to Paris in order to make a play for me?" she asked and her face become hot. Nathan looked dumbstruck.

"Jeez, I'm such an idiot. You are the most talented and brilliant intern the Ministry has ever seen, Hermione. My decision to have you attend yesterday's meetings had nothing to do with my feelings for you," Nathan said, rubbing his temples. Hermione, momentarily reassured by this, turned to look out the window. There were people setting up the marketplace. There were barrels filled with fruit and vegetables and oodles of colourful flowers. It was early morning and the city of Paris was waking up. Hermione thought of London, where Draco would soon wake from his blissful sleep and where in mere hours Hermione would meet him. She turned back to Nathan.

"So it's true then? What you said yesterday. You weren't just drunk," Hermione asked harshly.

"No, I wasn't drunk. Or I mean, I must have been considering the headache I have. But that wasn't the reason I said those things. I meant every word, Hermione," Nathan answered.

"You love me," Hermione said simply.

"Yes, I do. But it's clear to me now that you don't feel the same and I won't bring it up again if you don't," he assured her.

"You're right. I don't feel the same way. In my view you and I have always been friends. I'm in a relationship with Draco and I love him," Hermione said.

Her words were a knife boring into his stomach and he couldn't breathe, yet his face was stone. In spite of the pain he experienced, Nathan did not flinch. His dream girl had just squashed his hopes for a future with her and there he sat as if it hadn't happened. He'd promised her that he'd be the poster child of 'professional' and so be it. He supressed his urge to fall to his knees and beg her to reconsider. He had all the arguments ready: Draco was a deadbeat, Nathan was successful, Draco was a pureblood, Nathan was a muggleborn just like her and most importantly Nathan had been the one who had been by her side on the island while Draco had sat comfortably at his parent's manor. In what universe was Draco a better match for Hermione than he was? He took his gaze from Hermione and stared out the window, wishing for the first time in days - to be alone.

Draco had barely moved from the couch since Hermione had left that previous morning. But he'd been unable to sleep, jealous rage roaring in his chest and pictures of Hermione with Nathan swimming in his deluded mind. Unshaven and filthy he stared up in the ceiling. His jealousy was becoming an issue and if it didn't get better Draco felt sure he was going to lose her. This trip had meant a great opportunity for Hermione and he'd made it out to be some sorted affair. A glance at his watch told him that he had about an hour before Hermione would arrive and he could either continue to lay on the couch like a floppy vegetable or he could make himself and the apartment look presentable for her arrival. It didn't take him long to decide and within a second he'd left the couch and walked over to the bathroom. After he'd showered and shaved he felt like a new man. Brushing his teeth removed all traces of whisky from his breath and he decided on wearing a pair of navy pants and a clean, grey t-shirt. He hurried to wash the dishes left in the sink and picked clothes and papers from the floor. He felt rather pleased with himself when he was done tidying and then just as he was about to lay back on the couch he heard someone at the door. _Hermione_. He froze, watching the entrance door swing open and Hermione cross the threshold.

"Hi," she said when their eyes met across the room. Draco close the distance between them in two strides and kissed her. Oh, how he'd missed those lips.

"Hey," he said smiling at her confused expression when they broke apart.

"So you missed me too, huh?" she asked.

"You have no idea," he answered her before lifting her suitcase off the floor, bringing it to the bedroom. Then he joined Hermione in the kitchen and watched her pour water into a pot and place it on the stove before taking down two cups from the cabinet.

"You know, you are the most talented witch I know, still you keep on doing things the muggle way," he said with a gesture towards the pot.

"Well, I guess I find it comforting," she answered, plopping teabags into the cups.

"I thought perhaps we could talk," she said and Draco noticed she avoided looking at him. Feeling slightly confused by this, he sat down at the table. There was silence as Hermione poured water into the teacups and carefully placed them on the table.

"Okay, how was Paris?" Draco asked when Hermione sat down opposite him. He thought he'd managed to keep the bitterness from his voice and therefore was surprised to see Hermione shifting in her seat.

"The meetings went well," Hermione started hesitantly. Draco narrowed his eyes. He could feel something was wrong.

"But you were right about Nathan," Hermione spoke in a weary voice "after the meetings he took me out to dinner and he…" She hesitated.

"What, Granger?" Draco prompted darkly.

"He kissed me," Hermione finished defeated.

Draco stared at her as anger flooded in his veins. He supressed the impulse to break something. Then there was something other than anger threatening to overtake him – worry and a question he needed answered.

"Do you have feelings for him?" he asked, each word threatening to catch in his throat. He felt like he was drowning when the silence stretched between them.

"No. I considered him my friend, "Hermione answered him. Draco took a deep breath as relief washed over him. Then he reached for her across the table and their fingers intertwined.

"You don't anymore?" Draco asked, surprised by the calm in his voice.

"I don't know, but I feel so foolish," she answered.

"Don't do that, Granger. None of this is your fault," Draco said softly, squeezing her hand.

"But you warned me! You said.." Hermione started, but he cut her off.

"I was dead wrong, Granger. You went on that trip because you're fucking brilliant. That idiot had nothing to do with it," Draco said firmly.

"Really?" she asked in small voice.

"Really. You're amazing and don't let anyone – least of all me tell you anything else. Okay?" Draco said.

"Okay," she agreed, a smile playing on her lips.


	9. The Darkness Within

"You're kidding?" Harry said after Draco had finished telling him about what had transpired between Blakely and Granger in Paris. Draco shook his head and took a swig of his beer. They sat at a sleazy bar near the Ministry. It was packed with rowdy drunks but the beer was cheap. It suited Draco just fine, given he was about a month away from being flat broke.

"I thought I had it bad with Liam Krall being Ginny's boss, but this…" Harry muttered and grabbed a handful of nuts from the bowl on the bar.

"He hasn't tried to make a pass at Ginny then?" Draco asked.

"Oh, he tried, but Gin punched him straight in the face and that seemed to do the trick," Harry answered.

"Ginny punched her boss?" Draco said impressed.

"Yeah, but I don't think you can hope for anything like that from Hermione," Harry said, popping the peanuts in his mouth.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. She punched me in third year," Draco said, secretly wishing Granger would send Blakely to the hospital.

"Oh yeah, she did! I forgot. Good for her," Harry chuckled.

"Hey, she almost ruined my perfect looks," Draco said in mock offense.

"Too bad she didn't succeed. Your ego desperately needs deflating, mate," Harry said.

"Nice," Draco said smiling before taking yet another swig of beer. Suddenly Harry looked serious and Draco lowered his pint.

"What?" he asked, puzzled by this sudden change.

"I was just thinking about your father's trial next week," Harry said.

"What about it?" Draco asked in a n off-hand voice. He didn't like his friends referring to Lucius as his father, but he didn't bother correcting Harry.

"Well, do you want to talk about it?" Harry offered, looking embarrassed.

"Not really. I want that scumbag locked up in Azkaban for life so don't get any illusions that I will be sad or whatever," Draco said.

"If you say so. But he is your dad, Draco," Harry pressed on.

"No he isn't. He's the sorry excuse of a man who nearly cost my girlfriend her life," Draco said gesturing for the barman to bring him another beer.

"But aren't you nervous about giving your testimony?" Harry asked and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What is this? An afterschool special? Of course I'm not nervous. I'm just going to tell the Wizengamot what happened and that'll be it," Draco said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Geez, mate, why do you have to be so macho all the time?" Harry chuckled.

"Macho? You sound like Granger," Draco said before reaching for his third beer that had just arrived before him.

"Fair enough. I just want you to know that there's no need to keep up this tough guy act around us. We're not Crabbe and Goyle," Harry said.

Walking home from the bar a few hours later, Draco considered Harry's words. Was he acting? Sometimes he felt he'd pretended his whole life and was so good at it he didn't know what was real anymore. The only time he came close to feeling like himself was around Granger. But even then he was careful. Even then he felt like he was playing a part. The part of good guy. Truth was he was livid with her for going to Paris. And he'd fantasised about ripping Blakely to shreds to many times to count. He ached to confront him, but knew nothing good could come from it. He needed to be good but with every step he took he felt the antagonism creeping back and walking up the steps to their flat his body tensed. He could hear music playing inside. He stopped outside the door. Listening. Was it French music? He pushed the door open, using unnecessary force, and met the eyes of a startled Hermione. Dressed in one of his white shirts, she sat on the sofa with a glass of red wine in her hand.

"Draco! You gave me a fright," she said, placing a hand on her chest.

"Did I? What's the matter, Granger – guilty conscience?" Draco responded harshly, fixing her with his eyes.

"What?" Hermione flinched.

"You heard me. Do you have something to confess?" Draco asked, glaring at her. He stepped towards her, not bothering to remove his shoes. He knew it drove her crazy when he kept them on inside.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"I'm talking about Paris. Are you sure you told me anything? You didn't leave out the part where you let him into your hotel room?" Draco said darkly. He had no grounds for this accusation, but jealousy mixed with alcohol made his thoughts run wild.

"That's preposterous! You know I did no such thing" Hermione said, looking disgusted. Draco watched her look away from him and sip her wine.

"how could I? I wasn't there. For all I know you could've…" he faltered.

"I could've what, Draco?" Hermione challenged.

"Slept with him," Draco spat out. It was a relief to say the words. Hermione looked momentarily stunned, but quickly found herself.

"So that's what you think, is it? It's nice to see you think so highly of me," she said sarcastically. But there was hurt mingled in her voice. Draco pushed away any feelings of guilt and strode closer to her. He was close enough to feel her breath on his chest. She stood from her seat but that didn't lessen their proximity. Draco was looming over her but she glared at him with ferocity. Without thinking, Draco grabbed her arm, ignoring her gasp.

"I need to know what happened in Paris. Tell me," he whispered threating.

"There's nothing more to tell. Nathan told me he loved me and we kissed," Hermione said, trying to pull her arm from his grasp.

"I thought you said he kissed you?" Draco said through gritted teeth.

"That's what I meant. Draco, you're hurting me," she said, desperately trying to wring her arm free. He released her and flexed his fingers.

"You better get your story straight, Granger," he said and sat down on the sofa. The guilt grew stronger in his chest. Her words ringing in his ears; _Draco, you're hurting me…_

"What is going on with you? Why are you acting like you don't even know me?" Hermione asked, sitting down next to him on the sofa. Draco sighed. The music seemed to grow louder as he searched for the answer. Truth was he didn't know what was going on with him. He felt lost.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, Granger. It will all get better once you get your transfer approved. The thought of you two sharing an office is driving me mad," Draco said before seeing Hermione chewing anxiously on her lip.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't get angry, but I had second thoughts about transferring to another department. If I'm serious about taking S.P.E.W further I really think I ought to stay. And besides I want to see this dragon case through," she said. Draco rose rapidly causing Hermione to drop her glass and wine splattered on the floor.

"Don't push me, Granger! I've been awfully understanding with this whole business. Don't push your luck. You're not working with that man anymore. I won't allow it," he shouted.

"You won't allow it," Hermione echoed, before she said:

"Tread carefully, Malfoy. You are not in charge of me and you have no right to order me around and frighten me into doing things your way". Draco flinched. Her voice was ice and her eyes fury. He would have to have a death wish to challenge her now. In one swift move Hermione had risen from her seat and stridden to the bedroom.

"You're cleaning this up," she said, gesturing towards the splash of red on the floor before disappearing behind the curtain dividing the rooms.

A week later Hermione still hadn't made up with Draco. There hadn't been an utterance of an apology from either of them and they'd been unnaturally polite to each other. But it was the morning of the trial and Hermione couldn't bear the thought of letting him go without some reassurance from her. She lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Draco was right next to her, but she felt like they were miles apart. She turned towards him and stroke his back, watching him stir.

"Hey, you awake?" she asked softly and received a murmur in response. Hermione moved closer and proceeded to kiss his shoulders; his warm skin tasting of salt.

"Morning" Draco murmured, turning towards her. Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek, savouring the feeling of his stubble rasping her skin. She'd missed him.

"I love you," she spoke softly in his ear.

"I love you too, Granger. More than you will ever know," he said, pulling her into a tight embrace. Their lips met in a kiss full of the unspoken words they'd been too proud to speak. Hermione felt it was the kind of kiss you never want to end. Draco's fingers were in her hair as he moved his tongue against hers. She felt her whole body grow warm and she was afraid to breath. She touched her fingers against his face before they broke apart. She felt his lips push against her neck and his hands trailed down her chest and stomach before they gently pushed legs apart. Slowly he removed her underwear before heaving himself to a top of a push up. Hermione lay right beneath him and he closed the distance between them setting himself on his elbows. She gasped when he pushed inside her slowly. Their lips met again in a never ending kiss and as their gentle lovemaking came to an end, their cries of pleasure were stifled by their kiss. When they finally broke apart Hermione felt her heart breaking. She wanted to stay in this bubble of bliss and forget about the outside world. She had no desire to go into work with all its complications and she was sickened by the thought of Draco having to testify against Lucius.

"A penny for your thoughts," Draco said, propping himself up on his elbow.,

"I don't know. I was just thinking how lovely it would be to stay here all day instead of going into the Ministry," she said.

"Yeah, but look at the bright side. Sadie will be at the Ministry today," Draco said.

"Right, I forgot she was testifying too. I hope she's alright," Hermione said.

"Of course she is. She's a fighter that one," Draco assured her.

"As are you," Hermione said smiling before getting up from the bed.

An hour later they stood by the lifts in the visitor's hall at the Ministry. Hermione had a bad feeling about leaving Draco, but it couldn't be helped. She was already running late and she had to get to her office.

"I'll see you at one for lunch, right?" she asked him.

"Yes, we'll meet here and don't worry I'll promise I won't break down in tears on the witness stand," he joked.

"Good, because I was really worried that would happen," Hermione laughed watching Draco step into the lift that would carry him to the cellar.

"Good luck," she told him before the doors closed.


	10. The Coming of the Storm

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters, they are the property of J.K Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only._

Nathan sat at his desk with his head buried in his hands. The early hour before Hermione arrived at the office had become the worst part of his day. Ever since they'd come home from Paris he'd tried to plead with her to talk to him about what had happened. But every time Hermione had shut him down. According to her there was nothing to discuss – he was her boss and she expected him to act accordingly. She hadn't even given him a straight answer to whether or not she was swopping departments. He looked up when the door clicked open. He watched Hermione appear in the doorway and he took a sharp breath at the sight of her. She looked amazing with her long hair loose and dressed in a white shirt. It looked like a man's shirt and Nathan felt a twinge in his stomach thinking it probably belonged to Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione," he spoke.

"Mr Blakely," Hermione answered demonstratively and started towards her office.

"Wait," Nathan said and stood from his seat.

"What is it Nathan? I have a lot of work to do," Hermione said.

"Would you stop pretending like its business as usual?" Nathan said with a note of desperation in his voice.

"You see this?" Hermione said gesturing around her "This is an office. You seem to be operating under the misconception that the office is a place for intrigue and love affairs. So perhaps I could set you straight. The office is a place for work which is exactly how I intend to treat it".

Nathan stared at her.

"For fuck's sake, Hermione, we're friends remember? I know you're not that jaded," Nathan said irritably.

"We used to be," Hermione spoke.

"What?" Nathan asked, rather sharply.

"We used to be. And I didn't change that Nathan. You did," Hermione answered glaring at him.

"I didn't mean to fall in love with you. I just did – and believe me I wish I hadn't" he said before he could stop himself. Hermione blinked and Nathan watched her walk up to his desk to take a seat on the studded chair opposite his.

"What do you want to talk about, Nathan?" Hermione asked. He was so fazed by this change of direction he didn't know quite how to respond. There was silence as they looked at each other across the table.

"Is that his shirt?" Nathan blurted out and then seeing as Hermione made to leave he hurried to say:

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask that. I meant to ask you if you're staying?"

"I think so. I want to see this case through," she answered.

"Good. Now as for Paris…," he started but Hermione cut him off.

"Nathan, don't…" she pleaded with him.

"Damnit Hermione, it happened! and we can't make it go away by ignoring that fact," Nathan said irritated. He couldn't understand how she could think this was easy for him. Didn't she see the embarrassment and pain it cost him to talk about this.

"I just don't understand what you hope to accomplish by discussing it," Hermione challenged.

"I don't know. I just know that I can't stand how things are between us now," he said, meeting Hermione's eyes. She was chewing her lip. It was a nervous habit of hers and he wished she would stop it.

"Me neither, but I guess that's what happens after your boss tries to seduce you," Hermione said and there was a smile playing on her lips. Nathan laughed.

"Is that what I did? And here I thought all I did was to reveal my true emotions," he said. Now it was Hermione's turn to laugh.

"Well, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions," she said. Nathan watched her tuck her hair behind her ear and smile at him. Would he ever get over this girl?

"No, I'm sorry. I should never have put you in that position. I've been a terrible boss and an even worse friend. Do you think you could ever forgive me?" Nathan asked, holding his breath waiting for her answer.

Hermione considered him for a moment before she answered.

"I think so, but won't it be difficult for you to work with me?" she asked. Nathan ran his fingers through his thick dark hair and cleared his throat.

"I'll manage," he answered, trying to appear untroubled.

"Well, now that's settled, can I please get to work?" she asked, smiling as she made to leave.

"Of course," Nathan said returning her smile.

Draco stood in the midst of the crowd waiting to be let in through the courtroom. The trial was just about to begin and he had his eyes fixed on the wrought iron doors before them, wishing them to open so he could get this over with. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and swerving around he expected Sadie. But it wasn't a small girl standing before him, but a grown woman, dressed in emerald robes and her blonde hair neatly tied in a side braid.

"Draco," Narcissa whispered. Draco was stunned to find himself face to face with his mother. He didn't speak but eyed her carefully. Her eyes were red and puffy and she lacked her usual stature. He thought she bore every appearance of an attendee at a funeral.

"Mother," Draco finally spoke. He kept his stance aloof, but it was an act. Truth was he still cared about his mother and it pained him to see her scattered.

"Could you ever forgive me?" Narcissa sobbed, clutching her handkerchief. It had the Malfoy crest embroidered on it. Draco considered her, watching her dab the handkerchief to her nose.

"Is it true you've left him?" he asked.

"Yes," Narcissa answered, drawing herself up.

"So why are you here?" Draco asked.

"For the same reason as you. I'm here to testify against him," she answered.

"Draco…," she started but fell quiet when a freckled girl approached them.

"Draco, what's going on. Why aren't they letting us in?" Sadie asked frowning.

"It's probably just a delay. It's good to see you, kid," Draco said and preoccupied with Sadie he didn't notice Narcissa disappearing back into in the crowd. Confused he looked around the room, but he could see no trace of her.

Then they heard the sound of the heavy doors being opened and they entered the courtroom. When they were all seated, the judge called to order and called in the accused. Draco forced himself to look at the shell of a man being dragged across the courtroom by the dementors. A cold crept through the room and Draco shivered. He stared intently at Lucius and realized he hardly recognized him. The man's face was worn and there was no shadow of arrogance written on it. Dressed in rags and with straggly, grey hair he looked nothing like his old self. Draco had to look away, feeling sick.

What emotions did the sight of his father evoke in him? There was hatred swimming in his chest but there was also pity and… fear. Draco wasn't afraid of Lucius - he was afraid of becoming like him. And there was a good chance that he would. After all, hadn't people always told him he was just like his father. The hunger for power, the fascination with the dark arts, the pride and vanity; these were all traits that they shared. But he mustn't think like that, he was not his father. Draco barely listened at the proceedings droned on, but when his name was called he looked up. Making his journey to the witness stand, he felt as though walking through thick mud. He heard his heartbeat thumping loudly, his heart threatening to jump from his chest and blank spots obscured his vision. It was a relief when he finally reached the chair and sat down to face the Wizengamot. He could feel Lucius eyes on him, but didn't turn to look at him. At the end of Draco's testimony the judge asked him whether he had any last words to the jury. He was surprised to hear his own voice when he answered:

"I do, your honour," he said as he met Lucius eyes for the first time, "the man sitting before you ruined my life. He was one of the Dark Lords most prominent followers and he later came to join forces with the Captain. I have witnessed him capture, torture and murder people. I believe he is a menace to society and that he should therefore be forced to carry out a lifetime sentence in Azkaban."

When finished, Draco walked back to his seat with a straight back. He'd done his part. Now it was up to the jury to make their decision and the verdict would be announced after two days' deliberation. Draco felt exhausted and his heart still fluttered in his chest.

"Are you okay?" Sadie whispered once he'd sat down next to her.

"Yeah, you?" he asked before he took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze.

"I think so. I'm just happy my part is over," she answered.

"Me too," he agreed.

After the trial Draco asked Sadie to go meet Hermione in the visitor's hall so that he could exchange a few words with his mother. He watched Sadie walk through the heavy iron doors, before he turned to Narcissa.

"You never answered my question," she said.

"What question?" was his answer.

"If you could ever forgive me?" Narcissa said, her voice breaking.

"I think so, but you'll have to give me some time," Draco said sincerely and watched his mother's face break into a smile. Draco realized the room had emptied and him and Narcissa started towards the lifts. But just as they reached the doors the torches on the walls flickered as if they'd been hit by the wind. Only there was no wind. Then suddenly they were blown out and everything went black.

"Draco," Narcissa called nervously.

"Hold on, mother," he answered, sharpening his ears as he pulled out his wand.

"Lumos," he whispered under his breath and stream of light issues from it.

"Come on," he told Narcissa, pulling her towards the lifts. But there was something blocking their view – a blue mist mingled with the air. Walking straight into it, they both started to cough heavily. Draco stumbled, his vision blurred and his lungs on the verge of collapse. He fell to the floor coughing and heard the sound of unfamiliar footsteps, the blue fog making it impossible for him to see who they belonged too. Soon all he heard was the sound of his own constricted breathing.


	11. Whatever it Takes

Hermione was just about to leave her desk when a loud screeching noise from the speakers made her jump. She let the papers she was holding fall to the desk and covered her ears with her hands. The door to her office flew open and she looked up to meet Nathan's frantic expression.

"Are you alright?" he yelled over the noise.

"Of course I am, what's going on?" Hermione asked loudly.

"I don't know. It could be a false alarm, but we should go to the visitor's hall nonetheless," he spoke quickly.

"Fine, I was just about to go there anyway," Hermione said and they left the office. The corridor was filled with people hurrying to get to the lifts. She could hear fragments of their conversations and thought she caught the words "escaped" and "lunatic". It was crammed inside the lift and there were no free handles. Hermione shifted uncomfortably while staring up the ceiling. As the lift started moving in all directions she lost her balance and fell to the floor. Nathan hurried to help her to her feet.

"Thanks," she said, bending to check her scraped knee. She was bleeding. It wasn't bad but blood was getting on her skirt.

"Geez, Hermione. You better get that looked at," Nathan said, frowning at the wound.

"Don't be silly, it's just a scratch," Hermione shrugged and then as the lift took another sharp turn she was pushed forward. Nathan caught her before she fell a second time.

"No, this is silly. Just stay here, okay?" Nathan said wrapping his arms around her. The ride through the crevices of the Ministry seemed to go on forever, but when they finally stopped and the doors opened Hermione gasped at the sight before them. It was bedlam; people running in all directions and papers zooming through the air. What the hell was going on? Hermione thought.

"What in the world…" Nathan muttered as they stepped out from the lift, then he called out "Wedgewick! What's happening?"

Hermione switched her attention to the small bald man with thick glasses rushing towards them.

"It's Lucius Malfoy, he managed to escape on the way to the transport. And he's rumoured to have taken two people hostage," Wedgewick said, panting.

Hermione went cold and her mouth was dry. She was almost didn't dare ask the question she needed answered.

"Who?" she croaked.

"I don't know," Wedgewick answered.

Hermione immediately looked around for Draco and Sadie. Please Merlin, let them be alright, she thought scanning the crowd before her. Then she saw Sadie's face amongst the tumult and called out for her. Relief washed over the girl's face and she ran into Hermione's arms.

"Thank goodness, you're alright," Hermione said.

"I lost Draco. He told me to meet here, but he never came," Sadie told them.

"Where did you see him last?" Nathan asked.

"It was in the courtroom, after the trial," Sadie answered.

Hermione felt numb where she stood swaying on the spot next to Nathan, Sadie and Wedgewick. Their voices were white noise, a back-drop to her thoughts. Where was he? Could Lucius have snatched him? But that didn't make any sense because Draco was stronger than his father. And how did they get passed the dementors?

"Hermione," Nathan called and she snapped her head in his direction.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking at her with concern.

"I will be, as soon as Draco turn up," she answered resolutely.

"You don't think Lucius Malfoy could have..." he started saying but Hermione cut him off.

"No, I don't see how that could be possible," she said, sounding a lot more certain than she felt.

The first thing he experienced when waking up on the stone cold floor was the pain. His whole body ached and there was a piercing pain in his ribs. Opening his eyes, he saw his mother's silhouette. She was asleep on a bunk. He tried to get up, but the pain was too much. He pulled up his shirt and studied his ribs. He guessed from the bruises that a few of them were broken. But when? He thought back to the last thing he remembered. His father's trial and walking from the courtroom with Narcissa. The lights had gone off, and then…what? How had he ended up bruised and battered in what appeared to be a dungeon? Draco's eyes shifted nervously to his mother. He could tell she was breathing and he desperately hoped she hadn't been put through the same treatment as he had.

"Mother," he whispered and crawling closer to her bunk he watched her stir.

"Draco," she said and her eyes fluttered open.

"Are you hurt?" he asked her.

"I don't think so. You?" she said.

"Not too bad," Draco lied.

Narcissa sat up and looked around the small room. Draco studied her clothes and saw they were different from what she'd been wearing at the trial. Instead of the emerald robes she'd been wearing, she was now dressed in a white nightgown. He looked down at his own clothes. They were the same as before.

"Where are we?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"I don't know," he answered, trying hard to keep the pain from his voice. He didn't want Narcissa to worry.

"Hello," Draco called out loud enough to make Narcissa jump, "Anyone here?"

Sharpening his ears, he heard the sound of a bolt taken off the door and tensed as he watched it pulled open. The light in the room was to dim for him to make out who stood in the door, but there was no mistaking the voice.

"But if it isn't my traitorous wife and son," Lucius sneered and as he came closer to them, Draco moved to shield his mother. The whitehaired man loomed over them and Draco couldn't remember ever feeling so small. He leaned against the bunk and glared at his father. There was a mad glint in Lucius eyes.

"Here we are - together at last," He said, smiling malevolently. Draco slipped his hand inside his robes, searching for his wand. But of course it was too much to hope for that he would've let him keep it. It was gone.

"What do you want, Lucius?" Draco asked irritably, wanting to put an end to this charade. If the man sought to kill them, he should get on with it.

"I am your father, Draco and you will address me as such," Lucius bellowed. Draco realized that his father too, had had a change of wardrobe. The rags he'd been wearing at the trial had been replaced with tailored black robes and his hair was combed. How the hell did he pull this off? Draco thought.

"As to what I want, it's simple. I want my family back," Lucius declared.

"You're pathetic," Draco scoffed.

"I will not allow you to speak to me in that manner, son," he said angrily, puffing up his chest.

"Lucius," Narcissa said bleakly.

"Yes, dear," Lucius answered, kneeling down on the floor next to the bunk.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I cannot disclose that at the moment," he said and for a second Draco thought he looked sincerely sorry. It was sickening being in this close proximity to Lucius again. After the trial he'd expected never again have to set his eyes on the man who'd effectively ruined his life. But here they were, crammed together in this hellhole. And let's face it, Draco had no clue where that was or how to get out.

"The hell you can't! You brought us here, don't you think you owe us an explanation?" Draco snapped and a nasty grin spread over Lucius sharp features.

"I owe you?" he said and then "Interesting perspective, son. From where I stand you owe me. You betrayed me twice! And you…" he said turning to Narcissa, who was shivering.

"You left me. After everything I've given you, you discarded me like an old garment," he said and his grin vanished. Narcissa remained silent, staring at him in disbelief.

"So what's the plan here, _father_? You're going to force us to live here with you," Draco asked, placing a hand on his aching ribs. The pain was unbearable but he was determined not to let it show.

"I apologize for your current accommodation and I will bring you upstairs as soon as you become more compliant," Lucius explained with an air of his old manners. Draco scoffed, but Narcissa's eyes flickered to the ceiling.

"It's late. I will have someone bring you food and blankets," Lucius spoke before he turned and left the room. Draco glared at door closing behind his father. He'd said he'd have _someone_ bring them food which made it sound as if though he had people working for him. But who would be fool enough to join up with Lucius – a marked man stripped of all power and influence?

Hermione sat at her desk, with her forehead resting on its surface. She didn't know how she'd got her. Everything that had transpired in the last few hours was a blur. She remembered Harry telling her that Draco and Narcissa were missing and someone, Harry? ushering her back to her office. She heard voices from outside and forced herself to sit upright. A pang of nausea made her reach for the rubbish bin and she hurled. Wiping her mouth with her sleeve she listened to the voices outside, unable to make out a word. She tossed the bin back to the floor, got from her seat and walked the short distance to the door. Pushing it open, she met Harry's eyes on the other side. He stood opposite Nathan and they both fell silent at the sight of her.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Hermione said, looking from Harry to Nathan.

"We believe that Lucius Malfoy kidnapped his wife and son and we have no current status of their whereabouts," Nathan said, his voice almost apologetic and his expression full with concern. Hermione gave a hollow laugh.

"That's all we've got, is it? How bad does the Ministry's security have to be for a lone prisoner surrounded by dementors escaping right under our noses?" she said.

"Hermione, I think you'd better go home and get some rest," Harry spoke.

"Get some rest?" Hermione echoed incredulous and then "And I suppose I'm just to forget the fact that the love of my life has been kidnapped by a man who most likely want him dead?"

Harry and Nathan exchanged nervous glances.

"Hermione, please…" Harry started, but Hermione cut him off.

"What if it had been Ginny? Would you get some rest then, Harry?" she said harshly and watched Harry flinched at her words.

"Fine! What do you think you can do here that we aren't already doing?" Harry asked loudly.

"I'm going to find him. Whatever it takes," she said, her expression adamant.


End file.
